The Light In The Darkness
by IAmMattis
Summary: "No matter how successful I am containing the demon inside, it'll always find a way to come out. I've done horrible things because of it. You wanna know it's name? The Darkness. But then she came, like a light in the darkness. She is my salvation" Rebekah/OC,
1. Prologue

The Light in the Darkness

Prologue

**AN: I've got this idea brewing in my head so I thought that I might do a Darkness story taking a place in TVD Universe. OC/Rebekah. Timeline: during first season of The Originals. Inspired by The Darkness.**

* * *

A skinny short man who was in mid 20's wearing a worn out suit that had seen better days, he paced around back and forth in a dark room unsure of how to explain the story so he decided to start simple.

"You know how the story starts. I-In the beginning, there was shit, _literary_. Nothing but void and darkness and that's how the Darkness liked it." He began wildly showing hand gestures,"It wasn't until God decreed to turn on the lights, that things got nasty. Started off small. A planet here, a sun there, y-you know… the next thing you know, humans, cows running a-and s-s-stuff running over the place. Needless to say, the Darkness was pissed."

He shuddered at the mention of the Darkness, "From then until now, the Darkness tore its way through time, inhabiting one human host after another. Each thinking that they were its master. But you don't own the Darkness. The Darkness owns you."

Mike paused for a moment preparing to reveal the next host for The Darkness. "Fast forward to one Danny O'Shea. You know his type: uh, no family, no hope, no future. He ended up about you'd expect. Bustin' heads for the O'Reilly crime family. Life as a whole was pretty dark for Danny." His face darkened, "Then came his 21st birthday and things got whole lot darker." He flinched at the roar from the Darkness. He took a moment to inhale and exhale to keep his composure.

"Y-you might t-think that i-inheriting superpowers w-would be cool for Danny, you know, bein' in the business of killing people and all. If not for the demon living inside of him, you would be right. See, the Darkness not only made him stronger, I-It made him a god. But only in the night and when the lights are out." he paused for a sec before continuing,

"The next thing you know, the mob turns on Danny and all of sudden, it's the New York City mob vs Danny, just like that." Mike exhaled taking a moment or two before going to the saddest part of the story, "But as things were dark, there was a l-light in his life and h-her n-name w-was J-Jenny. N-now these kids… they went way back. I don't think anybody would disagree that they were meant for each other. If anything, that's the real tragic in all this. The mob were still after Danny, so they decided that the quickest way to get to Danny was to kill h-his o-only reason for living."

Bang! "Killing Jenny, was the dumbest thing they've ever done. You see, because without her, Danny had nothing left to live for. He had nothing left to _lose._ And as for the Darkness, he kept it at bay for years b-but it doesn't matter how successful he is, n-no one c-can hold back t-the night and one thing i-is for sure, if he somehow lose his control of this t-thing inside him, slowly and surely there won't be any left. Danny will be nothing but a empty shell. And that's how the Darkness likes it." He finished the story stepping back into the shadow.

* * *

**AN: Leave a review in comment for any feedback.**


	2. In The Beginning

**Chapter 1 **

**In the Beginning**

**_AN: Aiphira asked me a very good question, will the story follow the game plot? Will Main character carrying the Darkness to Mystic Falls? Well, it will. However the main Character will carry the Darkness to New Orleans. The Brother hood and Victor Valente will appear in the story. But not until later on. it will also follow The Originals plot mostly.  
A bit of a warning, it may contain some curse and violence that may seem offensive._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or the characters. Just OC's_**

**_"Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darknesses of other people." Carl Jung  
_**

* * *

_Danny O'Shea who was 6 ft. 3, weighting 255 pounds, his eyes were a shade of chocolate brown and his hair was medium long. The hair color was blonde. He wore a black t-shirt, black leather jacket and denim jeans. He wore Timberland shoes on and carried a 45. millimeter gun. His facial hair was heavy stubble that ran along his jaw and covered his cheeks. He was very muscular, like a greek God. He was standing in a room where was a light shining on him._

_"My old man told me right around the time he died: "Daniel, ya can't outrun your fate, but ya sure as hell gotta try. I didn't really know what he meant back then but I do now. There was something inside me, something terrible, waiting to get out. And when it did..." His face hardened remembering of how he lost his beloved due to that thing inside him, "it made me watch the only thing I loved get her brains blown out." He growled, "And then it gave me a chance to make it right. the kind of stuff that you only see in your worst nightmares. The killing only made it stronger, harder to control. …" he put his gun away tucking it into his pants. "__it calls itself The Darkness."_

_Rebekah Mikaelson appeared by his side and intertwined her hand with his, "When I was a little girl, my mother who was a witch used to tell all about the Darkness, about the eternal war between evil and good before I went to sleep. I never really knew what she meant then until I met him. that's when I entered a world that I nor my brothers didn't even know it existed. Hard to imagine that it all started at a bar in New Orleans, the city that my family and I has built and has giving nothing but me heartache."_

* * *

In his 30's, Danny was on the rooftop of a buliding at the French Quarters in New Orleans gazing up at the full moon as the city were covered in bright lights, not exactly a good night for the Darkness. It doesn't like the light. It makes T think about it. He wore a leather jacket, denim jeans and yellow boots. He didn't have much of childhood, a hooker for a mother who died because of drugs and his father died right around when he was eight. He spent a few years at an orphanage before Nathan O'Reilly took him under his custody. Nathan O´Reilly was an old of Danny's dad and he was the most feared crime boss, he was a rich business man, criminal and also a sadistic lunatic. For an example, you say his shoes looked bad, he beat you to a bloody pulp. You say his car suck, he'll back it over your head, the point is that if you get on his bad side, you're dead. As Nathan got older and more independent, Nathan became more paranoid since he knew that eventually, Daniel was going to take his place. So he put a hit on Danny on his first 21st birthday, but he picked the wrong day to do so because that was the day that Danny became the host for the Darkness. So after finding out about the hit, Danny destroyed every illegal operations including cutting the money off from the more powerful NY Crime families. Angered and enraged, Nathan along with Capitan Shrote that was on his payroll for many years resorted to desperate actions by blowing off the Orphange that Danny spent his early years and then they kidnapped his girlfriend Jenny holding her hostage at the same damn Orphanage . When Danny found them and tried to save his love of his life, the Darkness restrained him making him watch helplessly as Nathan killed Jenny taking him away the only thing that loved him with her heart. But what they didn't know was that it only fueled him, so he went on a rampage by Killing Eddie Shrote and many of the corrupt cops that were on Nathans payroll. He reliated by sending hitmen to kill Danny's aunt Sara. But it backfired which lead to the New York crime families had enough so they gave Danny the permission to kill Nathan who was hiding in a lighthouse. With help from some of his friends, Danny found Uncle Nathan and extracted his revenge. He was offered to take Nathan's place but he declined it, and left New York.

He moved in here a few months ago, he moved to city to city in the country every four years. While destroying the crime family he once worked for, he found a new enemy. Vampires, since he moved here with help of his childhood friend Mike, he's been keeping the City of New Orleans safe ever since, . And speaking of vampires, his hearings picked up someone screaming in pain. He left the rooftop to follow the sound. He went to a bar and saw a blonde girl standing her ground with two pieces of wood stick against 5 vampires that were the nightwalkers, Marcel's men. He learned about Marcel from Mike when they first got there, that he was a ruthless and diabolical vampire that rules New Orleans with a iron fist for 100 years. He is cunning and vindictive and has a grudge against witches.

_"Everytime I see a guy trying hit woman, I tend to defend the girls's honor, due to my aunt Sara taught me. But this one was different. She had a certain spark in her. She was well trained in combat and looked like a supermodel at the same time. but the numbers were too great so as the opportunist that I am, went to play my card. Drunk card."_

Danny burst into the bar acting as if he was drunk, interrupting the bar fight. The blonde groaned in frustration, obviously she didn't want this man to be involved. It's a shame really, but atleast he's cute.

"hey, guys. Is 'this the Rousseau's?" he slurred his words, one of the nightwalkers with a cowboy hat speeded and got in his face.

"No, it's not. Now beat it, punk." He demanded, Danny narrowing his eyes.

"You don't tell me what to do." He muttered that furiated the nightwalker,

"Leave." He snarled as his eyes turned red, dark veins popped from underneath his eyes, "Or I will drain you dry, boy."  
Danny grimaced leaning back as the nightwalker got into his face, "Breath mint?"

that was it, he had it with the drunk, he went to drain him but a tentacle with a serpent head reached out and wrapped its jaw around his throat and the second serpent head popped his head off the body, killing him. then two tentacles that had the serpent heads hovered behind him as some sort of a black mystical armor appeared on his body piece by piece covering the entire body except his head. His eyes turned yellow replacing the chocolate brown eyes as he glared at the nightwalkers burning holes through them. One of them stuttered the words, it can't be… he was just some modern boogeyman story. The boogeyman who had been on the torn of Marcel's side for months "Y-You a-are t-t-the…"

"T-t-t-the," Danny mocked then growled the words "The Beast." One of the tentacles destroyed the lights causing some distraction and went to wrap around his waist, the serpent head dug into his chest and tore his heart out before eating it.

**"****_Hmm. Delicious." _** The darkness moaned in pleasure,

Danny pulled out his dual guns blessed with Darkness and shot two vamps right in the head, their skin turned to grey as they crumpled to the floor dead. The demon heads reached out and grabbed the other vampire. The tentacles sliced his body in half. Then it tossed them away as Danny approached the last had a look of fear in his eyes. Oh he enjoyed scaring the shit out of vampires. Danny rammed his claw through his chest and ripped his heart out allowing the other serpent head to eat the heart as a peace offer. Danny took a moment to survey the area and the damage he caused as the tentacles retreated.

"Vampires?" he huffed in disbelief, "More like cockroaches." He spotted the blonde woman who held two wooden stakes firmly and prepared to defend herself, she saw the whole thing unfolded, he gazed into her light blue eyes as so did she, even though they shouldn't look at each other. "Easy, sweetheart. I'm not gonna kill you." the way he said sweetheart sent shiver down her spine.

"How do I know you won't kill me?" she asked gesturing to the mutilated dead vampires lying on the body, not that she was begging or anything because she's not.

"You're still breathing right?" Danny said, "Even though you're technically dead."

"**_She reeks of death. Kill her!"_** Danny ignored the voice in his head; that was just the darkness trying to manipulate him. He had morals and values, something that the Darkness didn't have. Even though she was a vampire herself, she would live through the night.

"Right." Rebekah drawled; That was true. If this… Beast would've killed her, he would've done it already. She stared at his yellow eyes as they returned to chocolate brown. Wow, those eyes were breath taking, his blonde hair reached his shoulders. He was surely a handsome beast.

Snapping out of her admiration she frowned giving him the evil eye as she stepped back,"Well, thanks for the help, The Beast even though I didn't your help. I could've taken them all by myself." She said,

Danny chuckled at his nickname and the sarcasm in her tune, "Sure you do."

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, sweetheart." He winked, making her undead heart beat raise a little and left the bar, leaving Rebekah all by myself.

"Bloody Hell." Rebekah let out a breath even though she didn't need it, that's about summing of what just took place here.

* * *

"Hey, Danny. any unsual in the city of Voodoo tonight?" Mike Powell was reading some relics about the Darkness as Danny showed up at their apartement by coming through the window and headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah, nightwalkers." Danny replied as he opened the fridge and took a beer. He

"Again?" Mike asked, Danny nodded as he walked over to the living room and sat down on a chair Mike sighed, "What did they do this time?"

"They tried to gang up on a girl in a bar outside of the French quarters. She held her own back there but she was a bit rude to me though. She felt like she didn't like being the damsel in the distress, which I don't think that persona sits well with her. "

_"Mike Powell, probably the most smartest guy I know. We met at High School, he was bullied by some pricks before I intervened. Got a scholarship to Harvard and graduated with the highest score. Unfortunately he went downhill after that, but luckily I found him and helped him clean up his act."_

"Well, how did she look like?" Mike asked as he looked up to Danny, Danny got a look of amazement on his face remembering the feisty British girl,

"she had a british accent, blue eyes, long blonde hair, she was very attractive. Got a bit of attitude though." He frowned at the end as he drank his beer , but Mike noticed that his eyes was sparkling with amusement.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Danny looked at him as if he was crazy which he was a little.

"Yeah, why?" he asked confused,

"Just wondering." He diverted his eyes back to the relics, Danny shrugged as he drank a bit more. "By the way, I just heard from one of my contacts that the Mikaelson Family are here."

"Mikaelson Family? The first vampire family ever to be created?" Danny asked leaning forward with interest,

"That's'right." Mike confirmed, "She told me that she saw one of the family members Klaus talking to Marcel at a exclusive party."

"Right, the Vampire King of New Orleans." Danny muttered with venom, "Does that mean the rest of the family is here?"

"Not really. Klaus's brother Elijah was here a few months back talking to Sabine at Tourist shop but then he vanished right off the face of earth." He said, and then he added "Also, their sister Rebekah is also here. She was seen here tonight driving into the Big Easy."

"Rebekah, huh?" Danny asked as a grin crawled up on his face, "Nice name."

"Oh, no." Mike shook his head no violently "You do _not_ want to get involved with them. they are b-bad, news especially Klaus. He is as cruel and as cold hearted as they come. The rest of the family are just as worse."

"All right, all right, I wasn't going to get involved with them anyway." He held his hands in defense, "Anything else?" Mike shook his head no, "allright, I call it a night." He got up from bed and headed to his bedroom. He went to the closet and took off his jacket hanging it up. he took off his pants and shoes putting it in the closet. He closed it and went to a table where he picked up a photo of a young woman with black hair and green eyes that was framed. The one who he held closest to his heart, Jenny.

"I miss you." Danny kissed the photo of his lost love before going to bed, drifting to dreamland.

* * *

After leaving a message to Elijah on the phone which she knows that he won't answer because something has happened to him, Rebekah parked her car in front of the Mansion, she walked up the stair entered through the front door and closed it.

"Who the hell are you?" a brunette who were in early 20s we asked coming down the stairs with a iron poke,

"Oh, you must be the mail." Rebekah stated putting her car keys on the table "My bags are in the car – get them, will you?"

"Hello, not the maid." She smiled wryly not looking like a maid, she wore a jeans skirt, with tank top and a shirt as she put the iron poker away at the stairs continued to walk down the stairs. Rebekah remembered Elijah telling her about a Werewolf girl that got knocked up by Klaus during their phone conversation when she was still in Mystic Falls.

"Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?" she asked

"You have your brother's manners." she stated, nodding in confirmation and got a

"And his temper, too, so watch it. " she added, then glanced past her looking for Klaus,"Where's Elijah?"

Hayley shrugged, "Beats me. He's long gone."

"What do you mean, "long gone"?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows

"Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire." Hayley explained,

"Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." She told her knowing from experience that once Elijah made a promise, he'll keep his word. Now, where is Niklaus because she knows he's here. his scent was all over the house. "Klaus!" she yelled as she walked into the living room, "Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!"

"Enough with all the shouting." Klaus interjected as he opened a pair of door coming from one of the rooms in the house, "little sister, I should have known. , I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?"

"They were very rude. rying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter." She explained,

"Really? because if my memory serves me correct, I don't recall you leaving them in body parts, arms and their heads ripped off like an savage animal. Did you have the chance to meet the Beast?" he asked remembering back at the party where Marcel's main man told Marcel himself about bodies or what's left of them at the Beast, she furrowed her eyebrows a bit in confusion at the mention of the Beast though her eyes told a different story to Klaus. She knows something about that massacre at the bar.

"The Beast?" she scoffed, hiding the truth of what happened at the bar earlier hoping that Niklaus would buy "Please, you must've had too many drinks with your friends at Marcel's party. Oh, that's right. You don't have any friends."

"I do have _friends_." he stated, knowing that she was lying to the teeth but he didn't call out her lie, he's gonna have to dig some info. if he can somehow use the Beast to his advantage, he could reclaim his kingdom "I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you?" how could she not remember Marcel? They had a thing back in the day, and the look on her face told him everything "Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" she asked

Klaus dismissed the question,"Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs" he pointed upstairs. "Well, go on. Take a look around." She suppressed off the eye roll as she walked to the doors,when Klaus voice stopped her "You remember this house as well as I."

She turned around and looked at him, "I remember everything." what she was referring to was in 1820, when the Mikaelson's lived in New Orleans, she fell in love with Emil, the son of a governor who covered their vampire nature in exchange for gold and alcohol. she wanted to turn Emil into a vampire with her brothers permission which Elijah and Niklaus objected. Rebekah insisted though which lead to a nasty remark from Klaus about her dropping her pants for any guy whom she falls in love and wants to turn them, then it won't be anymore food for them. Emil didn't like that and stood up agains Klaus. Klaus responded by grabbing him by the throat and threw him off the balcony. he died instantly.

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you." he remarked, sitting on a furniture remembering the drunk governor and his son.

"No one wasn't good enough for me, Nik. You made sure of that." she countered, arms crossed. "Now where is Elijah?"

Before he had the chance to answer, which he probably won't do anytime soon, his phone buzzed indicating he got an text message. he read it and rose from the furniture heading to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked,

"It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel." he replied,

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together."

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets." he told her as he walked up to her "Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today." he headed back to the front door and opened it but paused remembering something. "Oh, and welcome home, little sister." And with that, he left shutting door as Rebekah contemplated of what he said.

* * *

_"Hi, pretty face." Jenny, greeted with a bright smile as she was working at the bar in Queens when Danny showed up walking through the entrance, he was working for his Uncle Nathan who was the most feared crime boss in New York at the time. He wore a business suit, all black, with his hair flowing free while she wore a black top with black jeans, she had a necklace that Danny gave it to her on their senior prom. The bar was closed as she just finished cleaning up the bar. She left the bar and ran up to Danny who embraced her with open arms, they have been together since junior high "Boy, am I happy to see you?"  
_

_"You too, sugarpie." He replied with the same happiness kissing her forehead, _

_"Come on, let us have a sit. I could get you a beer but you're not legal until tomorrow." She led him to the bar where they sat on bar stools next to each other holding hands._

_"I asked David if I could take the birthday off, he didn't budge it at first but I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he caved in. he even promised to bake you a cake."  
_

_"Right." he grinned not paying attention to what she was saying, just looked at her angelic face.  
_

_"I was thinking maybe we could go to my new place and watch movie or somethin'." She suggested with flirty wink. When he didn't answer, she became confused, "Hello? Earth to Danny?"  
_

_"I'm fine, Jenny." Danny assured, "I'm just thinking that how lucky I am to meet such gorgeous angel like you." She blushed at the compliment with a smile, then to make her day better, an song that she loves so much played on the jukebox.  
_

_"__**Love it babe. Love it babe. Love it Babe. Love it Babe**__."_

**_"_**_Oh, I love this song. Come dance with me." She urged taking his hands as he groaned following her to the floor.  
_

_"No, I don't like dancing. It's gonna mess up my suit. Uncle Nathan's gonna be mad at me for messing it up."  
_

_"Come on. Don't be a baby." She said as she put her arms behind his head on his shoulders as they swayed to the dance. They locked eyes with each other for what felt an eternity. _

"**_Baby you don't know,what you do to me. Between me and you, I feel a chemistry._**

**_Won't let no one come and take your place. Cause the love you give can't be replaced._**

**_See no one else love me like you do. That's why I don't mind to spend my life with please you in anyway I can. Wanna share my world don't you understand."_**

**_"_**_You know, when every time I come to work, I always know that I can come home to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I remember meeting you for the first time at elementary school. Other kids were picking on me but you didn't. You became my friend along with Mike of course," he grinned fondly, "I love you, Jenny Ferilli."  
_

_"You're so sweet, Danny. did I ever tell you that? you act all though but deep down, you're all heart." She  
_

_"Stop, please. Don't make me blush." He chuckled, shaking, she giggled as she lay her head on his chest humming in delight, Danny kissed her head and sighed content, they stayed like this until the end of the son. He put his finger o her chin and went to kiss her but Jenny pulled away wiggling her finger back and forth  
_

_"Ah, ah, ah." She shook her head no with a smile making him follow to the back, she had the glint in her eyes "David won't be back in a hour. Why don't you come back around here for a minute?"  
_

_he chuckled again shaking his head as he took off his suit jacket, "You sure are gonna be the death of me."_

_Just then Jenny morphed into the blonde vampire with the British accent who had a grin on her face, wearing a black dress, "Indeed I am, love." And the next thing, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with authority._

* * *

Danny gasped as he shot up from his bed in the morning. What the hell was that? since when did he start to fantasize about the blonde chick? Come on, he can't have a crush on her. they met one time, one time. Besides there's no way. Yeah, that's right, he reasoned. He shook his head as he got up from bed and went to bathroom unknowingly that the blonde vampire would have a dream about him.

* * *

_"Nik? Elijah?" Rebekah yelled as she looked around in a gravesite, it was freezing, good thing that she' doesn't have to worry about getting a cold but still, she wore a black dress with high heels, no one answered"This isn't funny. If this is some sort of a sick joke, I swear I'll rip your heads off."_

_"They're not here." she spun around to see where that voice came from, but there was no one behind her. "It's just you. And me."  
_

_"Who are you?" she asked as she tensed, that voice… it sounded familiar. "I demand that you show up and face me!"_

_the voice chuckled, "Whoa, calm down princess. No need to get all fired up to see me."  
_

_She scoffed, "Don't call me princess. I could rip your throat and drain you dry. Or maybe I'll turn you and make you do what I want you to do."  
_

_"I doubt that, sweetheart.." she felt a slight breeze on her cheek and heard what she could've sworn were wings fluttering and there stood a man in all black on black suit with black shoes with long blonde hair, the one who she met in the bar at the French Quarters, the man they called the Beast. He looked so… normal and very good looking.  
_

_"Hello, sweetheart." He greeted, sending shiver down her spine, he walked toward her and took her hand gracefully, pulling her close to him as the scenery changed to a nightclub where an band played Julie London song._

_"**You go to my head **  
_

_**And you linger **  
_

_**Like a haunting refrain**_

_**And I find you **_

_**Spinning 'round in my brain**_

_**Like the bubbles **  
**In a glass of champagne"**_

_They danced to it, staring into their eyes trying to read each other, especially Rebekah. Who is he or _what_ is he? She knows a few things, he's not a vampire, werewolf or a hybrid. He's like a enigma. She couldn't help be mesmerized by the way he was holding her hands, and the way he dance, it was intoxicating._

_** "You go to my head **  
_

_**Like a sip of sparkling Burgundy brew**  
_

_**And I find the very mention of you**  
_

_**Like the kicker in a julep or two"**  
_

_"What are you?" Rebekah asked, he didn't answer as his chocolate brown eyes stared at her light blue eyes. He tilted his head as he leaned in for a kiss._

* * *

Her eyes shot open in the morning with a gasp, cold sweat covering her forehead at the Mikaelson Mansion. Wait a minute, when does she ever sweat? She had the lividest dream in her 1000 year old life. Really livid. Why would she dream about this beast that she met last night? Come on, there's no way she's having a crush on him, the beast. No way. Besides, even if she did, Klaus would've eventually find him, kill him like he did to the ones she loved with the exception of Stefan and Matt. According to him, no one was enough for her. he made quite sure of that.

She sighed as she got up from bed and went to change. She's got a lot to do today.

* * *

Danny drove in his HD bike to the Rosseaú's at the French Quarters. He parked his motorcycle outside of the bar and walked into the bar where a blonde bartender smiled as she saw Danny, he was a regular visitor at Rosseau since he moved here.

"Hi, Danny." she greeted, "How's the Irish Tall Dark and Handsome?"

"_Camille O'Connell or Cami, works at the Rosseau's and is a very good friend of mine., she moved to New Orleans to study psychology after a tragedy struck in her life. Her twin brother who was a upcoming priest, committed a mass murder at a church where he was studying and then killed himself. I first met her on her first day as a bartender, hence why the nickname. Strong, moral and she does have the need to understand our human mind by having friendly conversations which we have daily."  
_

"Must you say that nickname very time, Cami?" he asked, she shrugged saying yeah and I love it, he chuckled as he sat down at the bar. she poured a drink and gave it to him. Scotch, neat.

"What's been troubling you?" she went straight to business sensing that something was on his mind. He was brooding which meant that he was thinking about something or someone, in particular

"That obvious?" she nodded, he sighed, "Well, since there's no point of hiding it. There's this girl that I met last night. She was fighting some guys who were harassing her and oh, you should've seen her, I haven't seen a girl that was so gorgeous and so badass. So I decided to intervene and luckily guys backed off after I kicked their asses. Even though she was bit rude to me."

"Right, how did she look like?" she questioned, of course, there's a girl. there's always a girl involved.

"5 ft. 6, blue eyes, blonde hair, a carbon copy of a Victoria Secret model and has a british accent." He described as he drank his scotch.

"Does the british blonde have a name?" she asked curious, he shook his head no, "do you have her phone number?"

"Nope, she didn't." he replied, "But tell you one thing, she was intriguing."

"So why don't you find this girl right now?" she suggested, he sighed avoiding her gaze

"I can't." he said simply which caused Cami to frown in disapproval, knowing the reason why. It's about Jenny. She

"Danny, it's been 12 years. You can't use her death as an excuse. She wouldn't want you dwelling on it. You gotta let go." She advised,

"I know but… I guess I haven't really the guts to approach a girl because I'm afraid that if I put myself out there again, I might lose someone close again." He explained, that wasn't a lie.

"Well, you never know if you don't try. You gotta take a chance. If this girl is beautiful as you say she is, go for it." She told him, he sighed, seeing that she may be right, maybe it is time for him to overcome his fear. after all, it's been

"You're right. Thanks for the advice." He thanked him as he drank up and payed for the drink and left. As he exited, he bumped into an African American man in his mid 20's.

"Excuse me." he stepped aside allowing Danny to go to his Harley Davidson. His cellphone ringed and he went to answer it.

"Danny here." he said,

_"Are you Daniel O'Shea?" a female voice asked on the phone,  
_

"Who wants to know?_" _he returned the question, wondering how did she get his number

_"My name is Sophie Deveraux. I need your help."_

* * *

"So how did you get my number?" he asked as he walked next to Sophie Deveraux in a cemetery. She was a witch whose family had been living in New Orleans for many years, she lost her sister three months ago due to practicing magic without Marcel's permission. Since then, she and her fellow witches had been living under marcel's eye.

"I met your friend Mike three months ago when you moved in. we got off pretty well as friends. He gave your number in case if I need help, says that you're a specialist in helping people."

"You could say that. what is it you want help with?"

"It's not what. Who." She clarified, "Hayley Marshall. She's a werewolf, three months ago, my sister Jane Anne met her passing through the Quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection to one of the Originals. Klaus."

"What kind of special connection?" he asked curious,

"Apparently they spent some time together, one thing led to another and now she's carrying his baby." His eyebrows raised in surprise and shock, a werewolf impregnated by an Original? That's unexpected and impossible.

"But Vampires can't have babies because..." He stated, remembering the vampire lore. "You know, they're dead."

"True but Klaus is a special case." She told him,

"What kind of a special case?" he asked not liking where this was going,

"He's a hybrid. Half Wolf, half vampire."

"Which meant that he was born a werewolf and trigged it before he was turned." He said, catching on, "His mother must've pulled out some heavy mojo to restrain his werewolf curse. Which I take it he broke the spell, right" She nodded confirming it.

"Terrific." He muttered unhappily, just when you think when you've seen it all and heard it all this happens.

Then he had another question, "Shouldn't be werewolfs here considering she's one of them?"

"That's why I called you. Marcel drove the werewolfs out of New Orleans decades ago. He despises them and when he's gonna find out about Hayley's baby, do you think he's welcome it with open arms to the neighborhood?" she asked the obvious, he didn't answer the question because he knew it was a rhetorical one,"Didn't think so. I already asked Klaus's brother Elijah to protect the secret and somehow to convince his brother to do the right thing."

"But you wanna have a backup plan just in case?" he asked, she nodded, he thought about it for a few moments, that's asking a lot of him, protecting a unborn child that is already threatened by the Vampire King due to his hatred for Werewolfs, but hey's he's got nothing to lose.

"Al right, I'm in." he said and she was immediately relieved by the answer.

"Thank you." She thanked him for accepting it.

"No problem." He replied, then he walked away when her voice stopped him,

"I know what you are." He slowly turned around confusion etched on his eyes.

"What am I?" he asked,

"the Beast or shall I the host for the Darkness." He was curious of how did she knew, not shocked just curious, "Come on, you gotta give me some credit. You move here to New Orleans and then suddenly bodies or what's left of Marcel's men suddenly appeared, causing some panic in the city. That and I felt your power, it is as old as dawn of time. You're well known in Witch society even though many of us haven't seen you in person." She explained, her parents told her and Jane-Anne all about the Darkness folklore and it's violent history when they were kids.

"How do I know you won't betray me and expose me to the world?" he asked, crossing his arms

"And stopping you from continuing being the pain in Marcel's ass? I don't think so" she grinned, he chuckled with a grin of his own.

"All right. I better go now. Thanks." he left the cemetery as he got on his motorcycle and drove back to the city.

* * *

When the night came in, he was listening into the conversations that were heard through out the city with enhanced hearing determined to find Hayley Marshall, he can't imagine what she's going through right now, being on the enemy territory and carrying the child that could change the world . Some of the conversations were uninteresting while others were quite boring. He didn't have any luck however. He sighed as he was about to head back home when an phone call caught his attention.

_"Just got a tip – someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park." the caller said_

_"Get a couple night-walkers to run it down. Bring me back its head." He ordered, _Could it be…. it had to be. Hayley Marshall, what the fuck was she doing there? Looks like the word got out a lot quicker than he thought. He ran off the buliding he was on as the black armor started to show on his body replacing his clothes to Bienville Park.

* * *

This was it, all she had to do was to drink wolfsbane she got from the witch and all of this is over. She will be free from this nightmare that has been going on since she came into New Orleans taking Rebekah's advice . She was sitting on a bench dripping the poison into a cup of tea.

"Come on, Hayley. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history." She told herself, she raised the cup closing her eyes as she was about to drink the poison but she hesitated, opening her eyes as she lowered the cup down. She couldn't do it, no matter how much she wanted to get rid of her unborn child, she didn't have the guts or the cruelty. She didn't want to become like her birth parents, they gave her up when she was born and she certiantly do not wnat to become her adoptive parents. thinking of her as a freak of nature.

She sighed in resignation slowly realizing she's in for the long run. She's fucked.

Then a branch snapped and she looked around standing up. she turned around to face a vampire who had a distain look on his face.  
"Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolf." He said,

"I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do." Hayley had enough of orders because she doesn't like anyone telling her what to do, she threw wolfsbane into the vampire's face, he roared as she tried to get the hell out of the park only to face two more vampires. Terrific. But then one of the vampires gasped as a tentacle grabbed his foot and hung him upside down. A tentacle that had black razor sharp skin with a serpent head like a snake hissing, divided the vampire in two as a man in black armor who was a very big man with medium long blonde hair and yellow eyes appeared. The mysterious man in black armor kneed the second vampire in the stomach and produced a gun and blown his head off, literary. Then in lighting speed, he was holding the vampire who still hadn't recovered from that Wolfsbane.

"Who sent you?" he asked, the first serpent head roared feeling the fear radiating off the vampire.

"W-what a-are you?" he stuttered, Hayley were wide eyed, too horrified to even move. Who was this guy? He tore the vampires apart with ease. It must be This Beast that Klaus had mentioned at the Mikaelson Mansion last night while she was eavesdropping, she thought that it was a rumor but she was wrong of course.

"I'm the guy who's gonna rip your balls off and tear your fucking limp piece by piece if you don't answer this question." he threatened, "Who sent you?"

"Marcel, he got a tip off about the werewolf. Ugh…told us that he wanted her head served up on a sliver platter, alright?" he told him, "Please."

He smiled darkly, ignoring plead, "Really? In that case, Sophie Deveraux sends her regards." His eyes widened in realization at that statement as a long sharp spike appeared under the beast's wrist and he thrust it right into the vampire's heart killing him instantly. He tossed him away as he turned around and saw a petrified Hayley who stepped back a few steps awa. He couldn't blame her, considering what she saw. He would be scared too if he were in her shoes. In a way, he understood her fears. So he changed back to normal causing Hayley to gawk in awe, as she watched those tentacles retreated back, his eyes returned to chocolate brown eyes and the armor magically disappeared. He had now a black leather jacket, blue jeans and yellow boots. He looked so normal and very attractive.

"Hey, Hayley right?" He asked, she didn't answer so he took the slience as yes."You should be more careful when you go out at night. Word travels fast around here."

"Yeah, I should know it by now." she agreed on that, keeping her distance but she relaxed a bit, sensing that he's one of the good guys, or she hoped that he was, "So You're the Beast?"

as he was about to answer her question, someone hit him in the back of the head with a object, knocking him out cold. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the blonde girl from the bar hovering over him.

* * *

He stirred as he woke up in a room later at night, he sat up rubbing the back of his head. Whoever attacked him, got him real good. He sighed thinking at least he wasn't being held captive, the room was very decorated, has a very old school style but modern at the same time. Kinda reminds him of Uncle Nathan house. He took a look at the room before leaving it. He looked around the mansion before bumping into Hayley.

"Hey." He said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Couldn't sleep." She replied, "How's your head?"

"A lot better. Do you know who hit me?"

"Rebekah. She thought that you were going to attack me but I told her the truth, that you saved me from those bloodsuckers." She told him

"The blonde one who hovered over me before I passed out?" he asked, she nodded, he chuckled thinking it's a small world he's living in. he saw her again, that just made him smile to just think about it. And now he knows her name, it's a start.

**"You are all alone, Danny." **The Darkness taunted**, "Love is weak and fragile."**

"What?" she asked confused of why was he smiling, he wiped that smile off his face knowing that he slipped up.

"Nothing." He replied trying to cover it up, however Hayley didn't seem to buy it but she let it go, for now. He cleared his throat,"So wanna talk about why you were all alone at the park in the Quarters?"

"Not really" she admitted, obviously it was a sensitive subject for so he took a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote it his number down. He should go now, Mike was probably worried sick.

"Here, if you ever need to talk, call this number." He handed it to Hayley who took it after hesitating for a split

"You can go out the back. Klaus doesn't take strangers well if he knows that you're still here. Rebekah told him that you were a innoncent bystander and the way wanted to say thank you for protecting me" Hayley replied, he nodded in understanding as he headed to the back but he stopped at the door.

"And one more thing, tell Rebekah that she owns me a drink for saving her ass from the nightwalkers." He told her as he left the mansion.

* * *

"Danny! Thank God, you're all right!" Mike exclaimed as he saw Danny arriving at the front door, he was startled by Mike's voice seeing him at the hallway, "I thought that you were dead?"

"Calm down, horsey, ok?" he said, holding his hands as if he tired to calm his friend down, "I'm fine, besides the Darkness won't let me die, anyway."

"What happened?" Mike asked as they entered their apartment, Danny closed the front door and locked it before starting explaining about what happened at Bienville Park and at the Mansion.

Mike was worried at first when he heard that Danny was taken to Mikaelson's mansion but was relieved that he made it out okay. But then he had one question on his mind, once Danny was finished.

"Why didn' Rebekah and Hayley expose your secret to Klaus?" he questioned, "I mean I understand Hayley was grateful for you know, saving her and didn' betray, but Rebekah? I'm curious."

"Yeah about that…" he shifted uncomfortable as he was about to tell him why,"Remember the story about I saved a blonde girl at the bar the other?"

Mike nodded remembering the story, it didn't take long for him to make two and two, the blonde girl from the bar and Rebekah were the same person. Oh Danny, he really got into a real shitty situation. It's bad enough that he's on Marcel's hit list but being involved with the most powerful vampire family? That's some deep shit.

"Excuse me." He headed to the bathroom, locking the door and yelled the loudest he could expressing his thoughts

"Fuck! Me!" he cursed himself and Danny flinched a bit.

"Well, at least he didn't pack his bags and left town." He muttered,

* * *

Somewhere in an attic, an witch named Davina in a white dress who was a beautiful young woman was drawing at an easel when Marcel entered. As he got closer, she stopped drawing and turned around.

"I'm sorry about that unpleasantness." He apologized about what happened last night regarding Rebekah trying to save Elijah after she threatened to kill Camille at the Rosseau's after she heard about the deal but thankfully Davina erased her memory of the location so that she wouldn't come back and try to undagger his brother.

"She doesn't scare me. None of them do." She stated,

"I didn't think they would, honey." He agreed on that note, "But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay."

"They don't belong here. And either do the Beast." She hissed with venom, she knows too about the Beast.

"Might be kinda tough trying to convince them that." he replied as he was about to propose a idea that may be dangerous, but then again she would do it. After all, she owns him for saving her from the harvest. "Which is why I need to ask you for a favor. I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original and the Beast."

* * *

"Alright, what's the big emergency?" Sophie asked as she met up with her friends in remote location. She got an call about some discovery from one of the witches.

"Sophie. Glad you made it. You're not going to believe what we just found out." Marissa, one of the witches explained as they walked to the others. "We were just reading through some grimoires when one of the witches discovered a prophecy. It's very big."

"How big?" she asked a bit skeptic to this, what could be so big other than Hayley's unborn child? "I mean that's probably s…"

"It has something to do with the Originals and the host of The Darkness." She interjected shooting Sophie a scowling look, Sophie raised her eyebrows in question at the mention of The originals and Danny.

"Give me the book." She demanded, Marissa nodded as she went to get the book. A few minutes, she came back with a big book that had the prophecy marked on a page. Sophie took it f to read it and her eyes widened in shock as she finished reading it. Oh, shit's just got real.

"Does Thierry or Marcel know about this?" she asked, Marissa shook her head no quickly, "Good, let's keep it that way. Tell the others to keep their mouths shut because if Marcel finds out about this, we're in deep trouble."

"That won't be a problem." She obeyed and then left, leaving Sophie remembering a part of the conversation with Rebekah earlier today.

* * *

"_When I saw The Beast killing the nightwalkers at the bar last night, it was the probably one of the most horrifying moments that I've ever seen in my 1000 year existence. And that's something, coming from me. He wasn't any man or supernatural creature that I've ever encountered." Rebekah explained, "But when he turned around and faced me, my undead heart that had been shattered too many times skipped a beat. When he spoke, his voice sounded saintly. It felt like our souls recognized each other. I know it's wrong but… i want to find him. The man behind the beast."  
_

_"An Original Vampire falling in love with the Beast? How poetic." Sophie commented, Rebekah shot her an annoyed look._

_"But truth be told… I can't falling in love with him, history will repeat itself, it has done it time and time again which leaves my heart broken." she stated shaking her head, "I just wonder though, who is he?"_

* * *

"And so it has begun." Sophie declared in dawning realization.

* * *

**Okay, that was some pretty hard work. Almost took me two weeks to get it done. That and I had a job interview yesterday. **

**So how did I do? Let me know when you review. And just to know, no, there's not a Hayley/Danny pairing but they will be friends as story progresses. **

**Song in Danny's Dream: One in A Million by Aaliyah.**

**Song in Rebekah's Dream: You go to my Head by Julie London**


	3. Forbidden love

**Chapter 2**

**Forbidden love**

**AN:****Alright, here's the latest chapter and what's happening since last time. I didn't get the job unfortunately, they hired someone else but hey, life goes on. And as for prophecy is concerned, A_iphira _mentioned. I can't give really any details but I'll give you a hint. "A Child from the first female Vampire and host of The Darkness shall be born on a night of the full moon." That's all you can get for now. Now enjoy.**

**"We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us." Francois Rableais **

* * *

_Danny was sitting on a chair in a dark room with a light shining on him, "Every romantic movie that I've seen since I was a kid, always has a good ending. It has a beginning where the guy meets the girl and they fall in love. In middle, they hit bumps like it's not you, it's me or one of the characters has a serious bad addiction, has an awful past or a secret that can affect their relationship. They're on a crossroads. They work things out and in the end, they live happily ever after." _

_He snorted at how absurd that love story is, "Only wish it was _that_ fucking simple in real life. No the truth is… that we tend to mix fantasy with reality. Not every love story has a happy ending. What happens when someone dies tragically because of forbidden love?"_

* * *

Danny was whistling as he came out of a shower in the morning and wrapped towel around his waist. He took a hair dryer and dried his wet hair out with it. He then dried himself and put on comfortable clothes which was a black sport pants, sleeveless black shirt with Vocare Ad Pugnam written on the front, meaning Call to War in Latin. He left the bathroom and went to the kitchen making breakfast. He couldn't stop thinking about Rebekah since he got up. Rebekah, kinda rolls off the tongue. Even though she's bad news, he couldn't help himself thinking about her soft skin, her smooth lips and those light blue eyes.

_"Get a grip, 've just met her and you're real becoming a love sick puppy._" His inner voice scolded,

"Ah get a life." He murmured. Mike yawned as he stepped out of his bedroom rubbing his eyes and sat down on the couch putting TV on.

"Morning Mike, did you sleep well?" Danny asked as he cracked couple of eggs on a frying pan and cooked an omelet. He went to the fridge and picked up some tomatoes and lettuce. He hacked them to pieces before getting a plate from the shelf.

"I slept fine." Mike replied not taking eyes of TV , watching the news today "So I've been thinking, what are we going today?"

"I don't know. haven't really thought about it." he admitted, as he put the omelet into a plate with hacked vegetables. He ate the entire platter and washed it. "But I do know where to start. Hayley."

"The Werewolf who has a hybrid bun in the oven?" he asked turning around, Danny nodded as he went to open the top shelf to show something he found the other night on his way home."Why?"

Danny picked up a tiny bottle with some liquid inside it and closed the shelf. He walked over to the living room, sitting next to Mike displaying the bottle. "This is why."

Curious, he picked it and sniffed the smell. he tried to recognize the smell, but he couldn't place it, it was somewhat familiar. Then it hit him.

He groaned in despair,"Oh, no. Wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane. Isn't that poisonous for werewolfs?" Danny asked with a eyebrow raised,

"Yeah, apparently the would be wolf momma tried to kill her own baby." He explained,

"I thought that hybrids were immune to that stuff." "Not exactly. You see…" Mike began as he put the bottle on the table, then he explained from he learned from an old college friend who is currently living in Mystic Falls,

"Hybrids not only inherit the weaknesses of a vampire which is vervain, mind compulsion, magic and invitation to a house. But also the werewolf side remains which means they're still vulnerable to Wolfsbane."

"Alright, so do you know any store that sells wolfsbane?" He asked "I know a few in the Quarters that might sell that poison" He replied thoughtfully,

"We can go after breakfast." "Good. Because I don't want you to go there on an empty stomach. Eat some cereals." He said, patting his shoulder before heading to the dressing room where he was going to change while Mike went to the kitchen to get cereals, a bowl, milk and a spoon. This was going to be a long day.

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me." Rebekah whined a little glancing at the window before turning back to Klaus who was leaning on the entrance to their room, arms crossed, Klaus spent the entire evening and night burning the bodies or what's left of them. Things were still tense between her and her brother after yesterday, "You know how I love to set things on fire."

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child." He stated with a smirk.

"Oh," she pretended to moved by his explanation, "I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." He let out a little laugh at the remark and as if on cue, Hayley entered holding a black thick book hearing everything from them.

"The werewolf would like to know what the plan is." Hayley spoke

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love." he drawled, "My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." Rebekah flashed a fake smile before grabbing a pencil and threw it at his face but Klaus was quick to react as he caught the pencil.

"The plan to rescue Elijah." Hayley reminded with a sigh, this family is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. No, she takes that back; by the _second_. "You know, the good brother. The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back."

"In the front." he clarified of how he daggered his older brother, "If we're being specific."

"You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what? " She asked impatient; she wasn't in mood for any banter obviously. Rebekah looked at Klaus saying tell her alright.

"Okay." He conceded, "Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy- he's my friend." he sat down on the chair leaning back with his feet on the office table,

"Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenaged witch, Not to mention the Beast that had caused havoc for the past three months, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently." he smirked at the mention of the Beast. From what he had gathered, the rumors were that he was a demon, others said that it was the Devil himself. From the way he kills his victims, he almost reminded Klaus of a ripper. He chuckled at the thought of it but then again all of them were vampires so it wasn't the case."And thirdly, sister."

Rebekah continued where he left off, "And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back. " Hayley's eyes widened in shock of what she just learned.

"That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?" she asked, sensing that there's more to this , Rebekah laughed in disbelief.

"Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical." Rebekah stated,

"And that's only the Plan A, love. There's always a Plan B." He added,

"And, what's Plan B?" Hayley asked getting a feeling of what he was about to reveal Plan B and to confirm her suspicions, Klaus flashed one of his infamous smirks.

"War." He declared,

* * *

"Okay, we've been to three voodoo shops so far and none of them sells Wolfsbane." Mike announced, sounding very frustrated as they walked down the street in French Quarters, so far they haven't been lucky to find the witch who sold that Wolfsbane to Hayley, "God it's like finding a needle in a haystack. Of course that needle is a witch who of course tipped Marcel off and not to mention, a little baby almost died because of that wickedly witch of the west." He ranted that caused Danny to be a little stunned by his outburst.

"Wow, how much sugar did you ate this morning?" he asked, Mike sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry, I'm just bit frustrated, that's all. " he mumbled as they were at front of Jardin Gris "Shall we?" he motioned Mike to enter first. They went through the front door where a bell rung. An African American brunette walked through curtains holding a box as she walked to a counter. The guys were looking around some items and antiques playing as innocent customers.

"Can I help you guys?" she asked, flashing a kind smile,

"We're good." Danny said, walking over to the owner of the shop "Listen, uh what's your name?"

"Katie." She answered,

"Listen, I was wondering out of curiosity if you happen to sell oh I don't know… wolfs bane, maybe?"

"Wolfsbane?" she asked confused, but her tone sounded a bit worried, as if she can sense Danny's powers. "Why would you want that?"

"Oh, I can assure you that I'm not interested of buying it. I'm just wondering, that's all." He laid out the bait for her to swallow and much to his delight, she did.

"Yes, we do. In fact I sold one to a girl, yesterday." Having it confirmed that it was Katie who was the squealer, Danny glanced at Mike silently telling him what to do next. Mike nodded as if he understood. He went to front door and turned the sign back so that the people can read that the shop was closed for now. "You want me to close the curtains?" Mike asked, a bit nervously and rightfully so. Danny nodded yes

"Why would you do that?" Katie asked, showing a bit of anxiety in her voice. "Wasn't talking to you." He told her as he closed curtains, cutting off the sunlight and hid in a corner knowing what to expect. Danny smirked as his eyes turned yellow, serpent heads with tentacles appeared above him.

Katie's eyes widened in horror and fear, so she did what any normal person would do. Run. She tried to escape to the back but quick as a cat, he appeared in front of her as he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to a wall. The first serpent hissed opening its mouth as it inched closer to Katie's face and snapped its teeth at her.

"Now. I'm not an exactly expert at this but lemme give it a shot. You sold wolfsbane to a werewolf who is pregnant and when she left, you called someone telling him/her about it which lead to Marcel finding out and ordered his men to bring the wolf's head to him. Did I get it right?" he asked her and by the look on her face that was probably pale by now, he was. "Now, who was this person you called to?"

"I just sold werewolf some herbs, that's all. Please, don't kill me." She begged, avoiding the question

"You haven't answered my question." he reminded more pressure to the chokehold

"Yes, I called someone But you don't understand, I love him." She choked out,

"Does Romeo happen to have a name?" he asked, "Thierry. Marcel's right hand man." She replied, he let go of her, satisfied of the answer. Mike stepped out of his hiding spot and pushed the curtains back allowing the sun light to come back. Mike had to adjust his eyes for a moment, it weakened him before he recovered

**"The light. The agony, I'm burning."** The Darkness cried which caused Danny to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, shut up." he told in his head, the serpent heads hissed as they retreated back. Now they got what they wanted.

* * *

"Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?" Rebekah asked in irritation as she walked the street in French Quarter. She from a voodoo shop named Jardin Gris.

_"Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, **no**. Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed 10 nightwalkers." _

"Well, that's a lie. I only killed 8. Should I make Thierry the ninth?" she asked, covering it up again what happened at the bar,

"Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son, or he'll catch onto us." He told her not to do anything suspicious that would draw Marcel's attention.

"So, war it is, then." She said, not needing to be told twice as she walked over to the Jardin Gris shop.

_"Indeed. Do you know what to do with the witch?" _

"I believe I do." She replied, waiting outside of the shop for Sophie.

_"Good. You manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step."_ Klaus hung up as the door opened to let two men come out.. She turned to see two men coming out of the store. One was a skinny blonde man and the other blonde was a man who she've seen a few times, the one who they called the Beast. She froze in shock as the man looked at her and mimicked the same movement. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and in those seconds; it felt like an eternity.

"**Oh, yes. She is smoking fiery. Feed her upon her flesh and make her ours.**" The Darkness laughed manically, "Geez, can you be more perverted than you already?" he asked in his head, The Darkness huffed in reply.

"Uh, guys?" Mike's voice snapped them out of daze, they looked away sheepishly "Do you know each other?"

"Not really." he replied,

"no." she shook her head, Mike was confused by their simultaneous answers, sensing that they have met but he shrugged it off as he left , leaving them in an and awkward silence, they were unsure of who's going to say hey, they haven't seen eye to eye since what happened at the Beinville Park. Danny broke the silence with one simple word.

"Hi." He said,

"Hey." She replied, "How's your head?"

"Better. Kinda spire though. " He told her, massaging the back of his head, she hit him pretty good, "So,what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was about to ask you the same but I figured it you already asked the witch at the shop who you probably scared off with that Neanderthal like physique of yours." She remarked, not giving him an evil eye this time. why was she nervous

He chuckled with a grin, so much for gratitude. But hey, he likes girls with a spunk. "Really? if my approach was so bad, then why don't you go ahead and ask her?"

he stepped aside showing the door. She shook her head, this is going to be like taking a candy from a baby or was it the other way around? Never the less, she was going to teach him a lesson,

"Watch and learn." She was going to enter the shop and show him a thing to two when his voice stopped her before she even opened the door.

"Well, then i guess that you don't get to know that Katie called someone very close to Marcel who happens to be her vampire lover." She stopped when he said that. A vampire that is dating Katie who is a witch? Oh, things got a very interesting. One of Marcel's many rules is no vampires shall not be involved in a intimate affair with a witch or they'll be punished dearly. Hiding her excitement at the news, she turned around and walked towards Danny, wanting to learn more.

"Tell me the name."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'm telling you. Marcel's right hand man, Thierry." he told her, Rebekah's eyes widened in shock. Oh, Klaus is going to love the news when she tells him on the phone. He's going to be delighted.

"Thank you. It appears that I didn't need the witch after all." She smiled as she went to call her brother to tell him the good news. He shook his head as he left her, catching up with Mike.

"Strange girl." He commented as he summed up the meeting, first she was acting like a bitch then she acted so sweet and kind. It's like dealing with double personality. But she does have a nice ass although he's not going to say that out loud.

"Wait until you get to know her family." Sophie said as she appeared from an alley with Mike next to her. Rebekah called her to meet her at the Jardin Gris. When she did show unwilling, she met up with Mike and watched the entire conversation between Danny and Rebekah unfolded. Could this sign of the prophecy? No, it can't be. It's soon.

"How long have you heard?" he asked as he turned around and faced them.

"Long enough." Sophie sighed sadly shaking her head after hearing out that Katie was the informer. Not only that, she's dating Marcel's right hand Thierry. that's a violation to Marcel's law. She's just surprised that they haven't punished, "I can't believe of what I just heard over there. When coven finds out that she's been helping out Marcel, they'll be pretty pissed"

"No kidding." Mike agreed on that note, he shuddered at the thought of what punishment the witches coven is gonna dish out, he's not going to be involved in that apartment "So now what?" "Right now Rebekah is calling her brother obivously and tell him about the forbidden love. Sophie, I would suggest that you would follow her to meet up with the evil brother."

"Right." she muttered a bit unhappy as she walked away from them and met up with Rebekah. Once she was out of ear sight, Mike turned around with a worried look on face

"Was that Rebekah Mikaelson? Please tell me that wasn't her." He hoped that wasn't her, given the reputation she had.

"Want me to lie to ya?" Danny asked sheepishly not denying it,

Mike groaned in misery, "I told ya, you do not want to get involved with the Originals, man. They are b-bad n-news." "Well, I can't do that." he stated, "Why not?" Mike demanded, Danny sighed as he was going to tell him why. "Because Sophie made me promise to protect the baby and Hayley." He replied, things went from bad to worse for Mike. Not only Danny is tangled up with Rebekah Mikaelson but also he vowed to protect the future wolf mother carrying a hybrid child whose father is one of the most dangerous and sadistic creatures? Oh, he just wanna crawl to a bottomless pit and never come back. He heard it's nice down there this time of year.

"Come on, You can bitch and moan about our predicament later. Right now, we have bigger problems to deal with." Danny said as he patted him on the back heading home.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind? No way." Sophie declined as she was in the room with Klaus and Rebekah. They wanted her to perform a locator spell but she said no, because she knows if she uses magic in any way, she would be punished by death. Hayley was eavesdropping behind closed door to the conversation.

"It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother." Rebekah said, pacing back and forth

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." Sophie reminded as if they've forgotten it already.

"Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal." Klaus told her as he sat down on his chair. "Marcel's secret weapon. The way he knows about when a witch is using magic."

"A girl about yay high, cute as a button. Anger issues." Rebekah described the teen witch which brought a surprise to Sophie. It must be…. no she hasn't been seen since the Harvest.

"Davina? Where have you seen her?" Sophie asked wide eyed in disbelief, wondering how did they found her.

"I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind." Rebekah replied "Let me cut to the chase." Klaus started as he leaned forward,

"Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic."

"Davina would sense it." Sophie told them

"Unless, of course, another witch" Rebekah revealed, "Say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina." "Katie doesn't deserve to die." She defended her fellow witch, that didn't settle well with Klaus as he slammed his hands down on the table standing up. "Sophie Deveraux." He scolded, he walked towards the witch and kneeled in front of her, now wasn't the time to tell what's right and wrong. "You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi." She answered,

"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Klaus asked, even though he had an idea of who. Sophie sighed lowly before telling them.

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry." Sophie answered,

"So let me get this right, so far we have learned that one of the witches is dating the enemy and the one who told her boyfriend Theirry about Hayley. Thierry is also the right man of Marcel, the king of New Orleans who is struggling for position with his sire Klaus, one of the original vampires." Danny said as they were in the living room of their apartment. They were going through intel of what's going on in the Vampire society. Danny sat down on a chair across Mike with a glass of water in his hand while Mike was sorting out newspapers and pictures.

"That's about it." Mike replied,

"So, what do we know about the right hand, Thierry?" Danny asked

"Well, we know that he's Marcel's most trusted man. He runs his business at the docks, he has ways of burying any traces of any missing persons here in new Orleans. Tourists, citizens. You name it. and as far as the affair is concerned, my bet is that Marcel already knows but he trusts Thierry enough and that's hard to do that so he's using the affair as a way to get inside info of what's the what in the witches coven." Mike told, then put his hands behind his head wondering loudly "And we still don't know how Marcel figures out when magic is being used."

"Yeah, that's one thing we still haven't figured out." He replied, Just then Danny's cellphone ringed from the kitchen table. Confused of who would call him this time of day, Danny stood up and walked over to the kitchen where he picked up and answered.

"Danny."

"_Hi, it's Cami. Did I call you at a wrong time?"_ she asked, "

No, why?" Danny asked glancing at Mike and mouthed Cami to him. _"Well, I was wondering if you have any plans for tonight?"_

"Not really." he shook his head no as he sat down.

_"Good, because I'm inviting you to a charity ball at the Abattoir tonight. It's hosted by some philanthropist bachelor. Remember when you told me about the British girl a few days back?"_

"Yeah." He had a feeling of where she was going with this

_"Well, I happened to meet this very same girl and she invited me. I asked her if it's okay that I invite someone I know and she said yes."_ He thought about it for a moment, it wouldn't hurt taking the night off. Besides, he's been protecting the city 24/7 since he moved in.

"Ah, sure. I might be there."

_"Great, I'll see you there tonight."_ She ended the call.

Mike rose up from his chair and walked over to Danny

"What was that about?" Mike asked,

"She invited me to a charity ball or somethin' at the abattoir tonight. And an certain British girl will be attending the ball. Wanna guess who it is"

Mike sighed knowing who already, "Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Yeah. Looks like I'm going suit tonight." Danny stated,

* * *

"Little sister." Klaus greeted as he was sitting behind his desk, pursuing some papers in his office when his phone buzzed. He didn't look at the display to know who it was. it was Rebekah. He put it on speaker.

_"Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight."_

"Dare I ask?"

"_Let's just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?"_

"Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tender-hearted."

_"Meaning?"_

"We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches."

* * *

As the night came in, Marcel sent out nightwalkers to the Cauldron where the witches were usually hanging out, it was to send them a message, that they better not do some monkey business that would violate the rules.

_"And I have arranged for things to go tragically wrong._"

While the vampires were busy intimating the witches, Thierry sneaked through the back door into the Jardin Gris shop while no one was paying attention. There was Katie hiding behind some shelf, she peeked to see who it was and was relieved that it was her boyfriend. She ran over as the couple embraced each other in a tight hug.

"What's happening out there?" Katie asked concerned of what's going on outside.

"Oh, it's Klaus. He's convinced Marcel that the witches are planning to make a move against him. Marcel wants us to send a message." He explained as he knocked over some shelves, he had an apologetic look on his face,

"And if he thought I was playing favorites because I'm in love with a witch..."

"Say that again." She teased with a playful smirk,

"I love you, Katie. And all this is gonna be okay, I promise." He assured her, then the lovers shared a passionate kiss.

_"Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements..."_ Thierry walked out of the shop and informed one of the nightwalkers that he already covered. As he walked away, the vampire went there any away with evil intentions. _"But there are other crimes which he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive…"_

Katie screamed in complete and utter pain as the vampire bit her neck after he dragged her out of the shop. Thierry heard the screams and he was pissed when he saw what was taking place. And what was about to happen next, would cause shock waves.

"Leave her alone! Get off!" he demanded, he ran over and tossed the vampire off his girlfriend, sending him crashing into a table, he broke a wooden leg and drove it right through his chest to the heart. The courtyard went silent as the other vampires circled around the scene of the crime. Katie was horrified of what just took place while Thierry knew that there would be some serious consequences there and he was seriously dead.

_"Killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment, well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical. But then... what's worth dying for, if not love?_"

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah walked in arms to the charity ball at the Abattoir, the atmosphere was rough and sinisterly, and that's just the way they liked it. add to the fact that it was masquerade Klaus was in an black and dark grey suit with a black tie, while his sister wore a black evening gown with her hair was wrapped in a hair bun with a diamond necklace surrounding her neck. She topped it off with an accessory on the side of her head. They spared no expensive at their outfits.

"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." Klaus commented looking at the dancers but then his smirk faded as they spotted Camille in a white beaded dress with white wings from a distance. Rebekah however had a pleasant smile

"What's she doing here?" he asked,

"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?" she smiled as she walked across the courtyard to greet Cami. after they talked, Cami made eye contact with Klaus.

"Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?" Cami asked, "He's the brother, actually." He corrected as he walked up to them,

"And my sister is right. You do look stunning."

"You clean up pretty well yourself." She returned the compliment

"Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise." He said, that was true.

"So, where is this friend of yours? I hope that he's doesn't show up late." Rebekah wondered, Cami mentioned back at the Rosseau's that she was going to bring a friend of hers to the ball.

"Oh, don't worry, Danny will be here." she assured Rebekah then her smile widened as she heard a motorcycle roar from the entrance, Klaus and Rebekah picked up the sound. "And as a matter of fact, that's him now."

* * *

**Throat Full Of Glass by Combichrist**

_"Beyond true will __receive the comfort in a broken heart_

_Now pattern shapes __An image of true life_

_**True life**"_

Everyone that was at the entrance glanced at the road where Danny drove his HD to the front entrance. He wore a black suit, his hair was slick back with a pony tail and he had sun glasses, needless to say, he was a handsome devil.

_Alone, __Surrounded by a million faces_  
_One by one, __I see the judgment in their eyes_

**___I see the judgment in their eyes_**

He stepped out of his bike and entered the masaqaurde gala with the sheer presence. This dark aura that he presents, was radiating off him. He stood there, glancing around the courtyard feeling all eyes on him, all the women were staring at him in awe as if he was a God while guys felt jealously and envy at him.

_Like a disease, I'm always in the wrong_  
_And now the numbness wearing off, _

_Can't stand the pain_

_I get in line_  
_**I always do, **I always do_

_Need to be patient_  
_While perfecting death's design_

_I cannot help it, can't decline_  
_It's always better down the line_  
_I'm in the wrong and I've done it all before_

_And I wish I'd never been  
And I know it's just a dream  
Now I'm blind I can open my eyes_

He spotted Camille and Rebekah with an unknown man glancing at him. He walked over to greet them.

"Hey. I'm glad that you came." Camille greeted,

"So am I." he drawled, then he looked at Rebekah admiring her for a second, "Enchanté, Mademoiselle as we say in this part of the town."

"Même, monsieur." Rebekah replied, containing her shock somehow, she wasn't expecting him to say the least. She felt the need to drink right about now. she remembered that Hayley told her that she owns him a drink "Care to buy me a drink?"

"Sure." Danny and Rebekah headed to the bar.

**"Hmm… Yesss."** The Darkness hissed,

"So, what you're doing here besides killing nightwalkers and terrorizing the city? here to wreck this lovely party?" he raised an eyebrow, a bit taken off guard at the accusation "Now why would I do that?"

"You tell me, given your status here." She shrugged,

He chuckled with a grin, "No, I'm just taking the night off. That and Cami invited me."

The bartender asked him what he wants for drink,

"Scotch. For her too." he told the bartender. As they waited their drinks, a man in black suit approached Rebekah who sighed as if she knew who he was.

"You trying to be cute, inviting her here?" Marcel asked, she shot him a fake smile.

"I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you." She replied,

"Jealous looks good on you, Bekah." He complimented her then glanced at Danny who watched itHe extended his hand to the new guy, "Marcel Gerard."

"Daniel O'Shea." He shook hands with Marcel, so this is the vampire King. "Say, I've seen you around before."

"I can say the same for you." He replied, then whispered into Rebekah's ear something that Daniel didn't hear and left heading to Cami and Klaus direction. And on cue, their drinks arrived on the bar much to the relief for Rebekah.

"So I take it that you two know each other." Danny said, knowingly "Former lovers." She answered, of course they were.

"But that's ancient history."

He grinned as he drank his scotch, "I got time." this party just got a lot interesting and he loves a good story telling.

* * *

"Ok, let me know if I got this right, Marcel was a bastard's son whose father was the governor of New Orleans. Klaus took him in, practically raised him like his own son. But then he made the mistake of falling in love with you which ended up in Klaus finding out and daggered you and then gave him a choice, spending the rest of his human life wuth or become a vampire. He chose the latter, right?" Danny said after many drinks later with Rebekah. Rebekah told him the story about her and Marcel's forbidden affair and his origins over drinks.

"Well, you left out the part that my family built New Orleans but besides that, you got about it right." Rebekah said,

"Wow, talk about one helluva story. And one fucked up family." he commented, Rebekah laughed at the comment, that's one of many way to describe them

"So, what's your story? Care to explain your vigilantism?" as he was about explain why, Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey started to play. He smirked as he took her hand and led her to the dance my friends tell me I should move on

_All my friends tell me I should move on_

_ I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song_

"What the…" she trailed off, taken by the surprise, "You didn't answer my question."

"I will. Just under different cirumstances." He shrugged sheepishly, she shook her head but couldn't help the smile on her face. God, is this guy for real or what?

_Ahhh, that's how you sang it_  
_Loving you forever, can't be wrong_

_Even though you're not here, won't move on_  
_Ahhh, that's how we played it_

"By trying to get me in bed?" she asked as they danced to the slow song, he looked at her oddly as if he couldn't believe what she just implied to

"Oh, no. This is not an attempt. Quite the contrary, this is two people just getting to know each other on this beautiful. A girl who is a 1000th year old vampire and a guy who is…" he trailed off in mid sentence, sensing that vampires might hear about his identity as the beast.

"Well, you know what I am."

"Right. so explain." She urged him to tell his story. He thought about how to tell her without exposing his secret

"It all started right around my 21st birthday, when I discovered a side of me that was waiting to get out and when a family member that you're supposed to trust, ends up stabbing you in the back, I unleashed it. My eyes really opened up to evil everywhere. So I took a stand, fought back, killed no matter the consequences. I chose my path and lived by it. but after a while, you have to dig deep into your heart, to see yourself in you're still sane or even if you can call yourself human."

That was something that Rebekah could relate to, when, her whole demanor changed. She became vindictive, cruel and unpredictable. But that was just a façade. The truth was… she hated being a vampire, eternity is a very long time, she has suffered heartaches, betrayal etc too many times. The truth was she wanted to have a family, a man who she loves and a child with all of her heart. Hench why she wanted to find the cure so that she could realize her life long dream but unfortunately that didn't happen. Katherine took it, that lying, manipulate… bitch. God, give it a rest. Stop dwelling on it. Just enjoy this for tonight. Shaking her head off that thought, she continued to dance with Danny.

_And there's no remedy for memory your face is_  
_Like a melody, it won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_  
_That everything is fine_  
_But I wish I was dead_

"You look great tonight, Rebekah. Did I ever tell you that?" he asked,

"You're just saying that from the goodness of your heart, aren't you?" she said not

"No, i'm just tellin' you like it is." he replied with a grin, making her heart flutter again. Damnit, what's wrong with her? he's making her act like some teenage girl with a high school crush every time he grins. what is it about him that intrigues her?

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you_  
_Won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you_  
_Won't be waiting on the other side_

Danny's cellphone buzzed, he groaned at the wonderful timing, he looked at the display to who was calling. It was Mike, he called him two times early. "Sorry. But I gotta take this." he smiled sympathetic as he answered,

"You have one peccable timing, Mike."

_"Well, excuse me for ruining the night off, Master Wayne but we got a situation. Marcel's nightwalkers were doing a rousting of the witches at the Cauldron, things got little out of hand and needless to say Thierry killed one of his own and is now totally fucked."_

"What did you just say?" he asked, walking away from the dancefloor, "Thierry killed one of his own?"

_"Yeah, the details are sketchy, but from I have heard, the nightwalker attacked Katie in her shop and Thierry was very pissed."_

"Which led to Thierry breaking Marcel's rule" he finished then he saw a man walking in regular clothes up to Marcel who was dancing with Cami. he was whispering to Marcel about what happened at the Cauldron. Rebekah saw it too.

"And I think the vampire King might have heard it. I call you back." He ended it and put his cellphone back into his pocket. He walked back to Rebekah who watched Marcel leaving the dancefloor and walked towards

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just a friend. Nothing serious." He lied hoping that Rebekah would buy it

"right Listen, I got to go. I have to see Sophie about something very important. Thank you for the dance."

"Anytime, sweetheart." He replied, she left heading to the cemetery where Sophie Deveraux was preparing a locator spell to find Elijah. And as for Danny, he called Mike to update about the situation.

* * *

Sophie was setting up at the cemetery for the locator spell, she got Katie on board by convincing her to use magic to save Thierry from his punishment and luckily given the state she was in, she agreed. Rebekah arrived making Sophie to look up.

"You're doing the right thing. It's the only way to find Elijah." Rebekah said still wearing her dress.

"I'm doing what I have to do." Sophie stated then chanted in latin for the locator spell. Here it goes.

* * *

Danny was leaning on a wall still in his tuxedo in an alley seeing Marcel and his men escorting Thierry to the Garden. He learned from Mike whose source told Mike personally that the Garden is a prison for vampires that had broken Marcel's rules over the years. It was originally a foundation of a house until Klaus built over it in the 19th century. It kinda reminded him of an execution he saw once when he worked for Uncle Nathan. The only thing missing is the quote "Dead Man Walking on a green mile." He felt slightly sympathetic towards Thierry, he may not like him but he understood what he was doing. He was standing up for her but then he spotted Katie from a distance with her hand raised, determined to save Thierry.

"Oh no." he muttered, shaking his head, what was she doing? She's gonna get herself killed. But what can he do? He can't use his powers, he'll be exposed to the world. Nah, he's gonna play smart on this one. He'll be himself. Yeah, that's what he'll do.

"Katie, no!" Thierry said, while Klaus was watching it as the final stage of his plan began

"Like clockwork." Klaus announced, Katie waved her hand making all vampires including Marcel clutching their heads in pain as they went down on their knees. She waved her other arm to dish out some more pain by magic. Amazingly Marcel got up slowly to face her but she used magic to keep him down.

"Katie!" Danny called standing behind her from a distance, he decided to intervene and try to reason with her because he would not let a young girl because of love. he knows it all too well "Don't do this, okay? don't stoop to his level."

Katie laughed, "Like you should talk." Katie waved her hand making Danny go down on his knees as he screamed in excruciating pain, it was like being sliced up by a hot knife, and then get fried in boiled water. She was trying to make him use the Darkness by breaking every bone in his body but he used all of his willpower to restrain it. His eyes shifted from chocolate brown to yellow and back to chocolate brown.

**"Unrelease the Darkness, Danny. Or die!**" the Darkness urged him to do as he was told but he wasn't going to let that happen tonight.

_"_No! Not tonight, you son of a bitch!" he growled, Marcel saw this as an opportunity to kill that bitch as he sneaked from behind but Katie had eyes in the back of her head as she used her other arm to break more bones in his body. She used her right arm to incapacitate Danny before reaching for a stake. She held it high going for the kill.

"Die, you son of a bitch." she snarled,

"No! Katie! Don't!" Thierry yelled, and right then, Klaus swopped in and snapped her neck. She fell to the ground dead. Thierry crawled over to her body and sobbed into her shoulder. Marcel got up and nodded a thank you to Klaus.

Danny coughed as he regained consciousness. He groaned as he slowly got up to his feet and shook off the cootwebs. He glanced at Thierry crying over the loss of the love of his life. It was reminder of what happened at the Orphanage in New York 12 years ago.

_"Danny, it's not your fault."_ Jenny said her last words before Nathan shot her in the head. He closed his eyes remembering the gunshot that killed her. And the scene in front of him was way too similar to that awful moment.

* * *

Rebekah was playing a scattering of notes on the piano back at the Mansion, feeling very miserable about tonight's events. they were so close of finding Eiljah but unfortunately they didn't due to Katie's death. Sophie wanted to continue the locator spell but Rebekah denied because she knows if Sophie dies, then Hayley's unborn child will die with her. Damnit. Now they were back to square one. Brilliant. She sat up as she saw Klaus entered.

"Well, tonight was a epic failure." She stated, he put away a mask with a triumphant look on his face. It wasn't a epic failure.

"On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece." He clarified; proud of his plan went successful.

"Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell." Rebekah said looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie." He smirked

"You what?" and to think that she would know that Klaus would something like this, but again he dropped a huge bombshell by working behind her back, again. Unbelievable.

"There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him." he told her as he poured two drinks while Rebekah stood up and walked towards him.

"Sophie trusted you. _I_ trusted you against all my better instincts." She argued,

"Wake up, Rebekah." He argued back as he put one of drinks on the piano "The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us."

"Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us." She reminded angrily,

"You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself." He said,

"I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what is costs the rest of us." Rebekah said,"_You disgust me."_ She took a sip of bourbon and left not wanting to stay here for the night.

* * *

"That was pretty messed up shit." Mike commented wide eyed as Danny finished telling him what happened at the French Quarter in their apartment. "Yeah, got that right." he said but wasn't thinking of that though. No he was thinking about something else. He had to ask Mike right now.

"You know something has been bugging me since Katie was killed. You know other vampires was weakened by her magic but Marcel somehow got back up for more. You know any vampire who could do that?"

"Hmm." Mike was a bit interested and went in deep thinking, then he said "Interesting. Well the only reasonable explaination is either he's blessed with dark essence, or he has a witch as an ally."

"You know it does make sense with the witch theory. Remember what Sophie told how Marcel already knows when magic is being used?" he asked, Mike shrugged thinking the same thing. "But who would've want to help a vampire?" "That's the million dollar question." Mike replied, Danny sighed as he grabbed his drawing book underneath the table and began drawing something. When not killing vampires, he loves drawing pictures since he was a kid in fact, Jenny was encouraging him to take art classes. Of course, by working for Nathan, he didn't have the time nor the will to do it mainly because of Jenny. But now he had a reason to draw again. Mike left the living room and went to his room to make a phone call.

"Hi, are you alright?" he asked

_"I'm fine, really. Marcel just put Thierry in the Garden. How's Danny?"_

"He'll live." he replied, "Uhh, i was thinking when Danny is out patroling, maybe you could drop by and we can watch some movie or somethin'."

"Uh, sure. Why not? I'll be there, harvard boy." she chuckled, then she hung up.

"Who did you talk to, Kayla?" Diego asked as he walked to Kayla at the Abattoir. they were removing some of the stuff from the ball, diego overheard

"Why don't you mind your own business, pendejo? Don't you have an innocent girl to feed on?" she asked sarcastically, Diego glared for the remark which earned an eye roll from Kayla in return, "I was just talking to a friend. and no, he doesn't know that i'm a vampire."  
"Better stay that way or else." he warned as he left, she mimicked what he said as she looked at the screen. there was a photo of Kayla and Mike kissing her cheek taken during sunrise three months ago. she smiled fondly of that memory

She put her phone back in jack pocket and left the Abattoir to see Ben.

* * *

Rebekah was walking down Rue Street in the French Quarter when she saw Marcel not far from her. Oh, no, not him. she's so not dealing with this right now, not after what happened. she turned around but Marcel was in front of her.

"You're following me." He walked towards not taking his eyes off, backing her up to a store font. It looked like he was going to kiss her but he knew better than that. he remained staring at her

"Maybe you're just in my way." He replied and walked away from her, she shut her eyes for a moment knowing that she can't be with him again but it was a close call. But as she reopened her eyes she saw something on the ground. Curious she picked up a wrapped up drawing paper and was suddenly awestruck of what her eyes laid on. it was a drawing of her wearing her black gown with a black dove right next to her on a level of her head. Down the drawing there was a quote.

**"Thank you for the dance. Danny."** she looked around to see where did he go. she took a deep breath, feeling butterflies on her stomach and smiled chewing on bottom lip.

* * *

Danny watched it from a rooftop in his black armor with a grin. he felt blessed that Rebekah appreciates the present, he hoped that she would do it. But what peeked his curiosity was the interaction between Marcel and Rebekah, he realized that they were lovers but from what he seen, there were some unresolved feelings between them, he couldn't help but feel some jealousy. Wait, since when he is jealous? A cry for help from a damsel in a distress caught his ears interrupting his thoughts. he vanished in thin air to save her. he'll think about it later, right now an innocent wants help**.**

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? If you're wondering about how Katie's magic effected Danny, it will do some damage and it can bring out the Darkness as well if ****used properly ****but it cannot kill him because the Darkness won't let it. So until next time, Au Revoir. Review as always.**


End file.
